Tynel
by koikattt
Summary: A "normal" girl is kidnapped and brought to a place full of monsters and fairy tale creatures,but they're just people. she lives a relatively "normal" life in the town of Tynel. She even starts to find a few love interests...
1. introduction

"Delilah! You must sleep for hours! Come down stairs your 'friend' is here." That sounds like mom. I lift up my head and look around the room with sleep filled eyes.

"huh?" Then what she said hits me. one of my "friends" is here. It must be Kyle. I don't know how she does it but when mom is talking she can put in quotations. I roll my half asleep body over the side of my bed to the wood floor with a "thump!" Now I'm awake! But still clumsy on my feet. I stumble over to my dresser and fall into my clothes. In ten minutes I'm dressed and ready. I even put on extra make-up special for Kyle. One of my cats is glaring up at me from my still warm bed as i walk out my door. Then i half stumble half fall down the stairs into the living room to see my mom on the couch. she's not sitting with Kyle. He smiles at me as i arrive and i see something glint in his mouth. "I- let's go shall we?" At that he looked puzzled but followed me to the door and outside. I turned and he grabbed me. And claws tore into my flesh. "what the hell-?!!!" I kicked him away and he looked up at me from the ground with blood around his mouth and fangs gleaming in the morning light!

He hissed and said," don't scream." I screamed. A hand clapped over my mouth and i was being dragged backwards. I kicked at the man still trying to come towards me and whoever was holding on to me. all that was going through my head was that this- whatever this was in front of me was in my house. It was waiting for me! I bit the hand clapped over my mouth but it was in a big leather glove. All i could do was try to get away. but nothing i tried worked. They got me into a van and started to drive away. I kicked harder and started to scream even with the hand on my face. The thing that scratched me looked at me worredly. I glared at it and tried to kick it. It grabbed my foot easily out of the air and said," we don't want to hurt you." It looked at my arm witch was hot with blood running down it. "I didn't mean to scratch you." It's face was starting to look human again, even though i never noticed it change. It wiped it's mouth and i saw a gash in it's lip that the blood was coming from. "we're only trying to help. I'm Jake" He looked at whoever was behind me and the hand let go. "and that's Rodger." I turned to see a huge man with brown hair looking down at me. I knew that if i tried to get away this one would catch me. He would have to be taken out first. As I was planning my cunning escape the one called Jake sat me down in a chair gently. I glared at him.

"Why am I here?" I said while searching the van for any easy escape routes. "I mean, you come into my house and _kidnap me?"_ For some reason all the windows were taped up with black duct tape and the doors looked immovable. The driver was separated from us by a metal sliding door that looked to have a lock that needed a keycard to open it. It was roomy for me by myself in the middle where they could keep an eye on me and the two of them behind me. The seat I was in had dozens of straps with locks on them. I was _not_ going to put on a seat belt.

"It wasn't supposed to go that way..." Jake said sadly. "But you resisted and we have to get to Tynel by nightfall or they'll send someone to look for us." He seemed to be struggling to find the correct words to use. "Please can't you wait until we get there?" He turned his brown pleading eyes on me, willing me to say yes. I almost did, but I needed to know _now! _I narrowed my eyes at his pitiful attempt to keep me from escaping or asking questions.

"_No. _I need to know _now!" _I glared at him as I spoke. He seemed surprised that I disobeyed his pleads, which I found pathetic. A spoiled boy- creature- thing managed to kidnap me and now I'm not doing anything. Of course if I fought back now they would be relieved to have me unconscious instead of asking all of these questions. "What is '_Tynel'? Where are you taking me!?" _My own thoughts of despair were freaking me out and I just needed to get out of this van. I felt like i was suffocating! I could _feel _myself start to panic and stop watching the rest of my body..... I heard the noise that static makes on a balloon and everything got louder. Jake's face had "shock" written all over it. But Rodger didn't seem to notice what Jake was gawking at right above my head he just glanced over and looked at Jake seeming to wonder what had spooked him. Then something rustled behind me. I turned slowly and saw nothing, then another rustle right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a _huge _what looked like a furry snake. I whimpered and it fluffed up to twice it's size."Hmm?" I grabbed it, and felt something grab me. I screeched. The tail was waving around wildly now because I had scared myself so badly but it was definitely a fluffy cat tail, and it was mine. Next it occurred to me that there were other people who had probably been watching me this whole time. "Great" I murmured half to myself, half to knock the others out of their daze. I reached up to scratch my head and felt huge fluffy triangular ears on top, peaking out through my hair. At that I slowly lowered my hand and turned towards Jake. He stared at the tail still waving vigorously. "I'm a _cat?"_ I growled through pointed teeth.

"Yes- Well technically no. Your a cat _hybrid. _See you still have your body shape and face shape. The only changes are that you have claws-of a sort- and your hind feet- I'm sorry, feet are more like paws. You also have cat teeth, a tail, and ears but I see you've already figured that out." He went into the type of voice you get after studying something for a long time and you finally get to tell someone about it. he seemed to have memorized these changes from a lecture or a text book. But that should be impossible. Of course so should me having cat parts.


	2. continuation

I screamed. "Get away from me! What _are_ you!?" Jake was coming towards me in the van but he looked different. His face had changed when i screamed. It had grown more intense and given me the sense of a predator about to leap. Roger gave me his slow calm look and said,"If you just calm down he'll be normal." But the way he said it made me feel like he was toning it down for my sake. That pissed me off especially since I couldn't really tell. I glared at him and tried to calm down. My tail settled and my ears popped back up. I looked down at my hands and saw claws begin to sheath themselves. All these new things are creeping me out! As soon as I was under control so was Jake. His face softened and he looked at me so apologetically that I felt sorry for _him_.

"I-I'm so sorry. I still don't have complete control yet!" He began but I could tell he would keep going until I said I forgave him.

"It's fine. You just scared me." He seemed to relax. But roger was looking straight ahead through a window. We had been in the car for what seemed like days but was only 8 hours. Apparently this city was in the middle of no where. I haven't seen another town in 5 hours. The van pulled up to a huge gate. There were Two people standing in front of it and we came to a stop. One of them walked up to the driver's window and they had a brief conversation. The other one looked through one of the back windows at me and as I caught his eye I saw it was red. Then we had apparently been granted entrance or something because we drove through the now open gates. I looked around at the city as we drove through. Very few people were out and the few that were out seemed to skulk in the shadows. Seems like a nice place. But the one person who wasn't skulking along that I saw had a tail similar to mine, and ears. "What is this place?" I whispered.

"This is Tynel." Said Jake.

"I kind of guessed that part stupid!" I snapped. He looked hurt but I continued. "I meant what's with the people?"

"Can you wait 10 minutes?" When I didn't say anything and just glared out the window he just took it as a yes. But from then on we were silent until we reached the school. I gaped at how huge it was. Then the van stopped and Jake opened the door. I looked at him. "Get out?" He said nervously. He offered me a hand but I got out on my own. Roger climbed out behind me as I took the whole thing in. In 8 hours these two seemed like my friends, almost. But there still could be trouble so I braced myself and walked with them towards the doors of the school. I held my breath as we stepped through the passageway. They led me to a desk where a clerk looked up at me and said,"Room 217D." I stood there waiting to see if there was anything else. Like "WELCOME TO TYNEL!" Or anything else extraordinary. But he just looked at me again with a slightly pained expression,"Did you hear me? Room 217D!" At that I practically ran back to Jake and Roger. As I looked back I saw the man had long pointed ears. Then I ran into someone. I heard books clatter to the floor. I whipped around and immediately bent to help them.

"I'm so sorry I'm new." The words just came to me. As I looked up I saw Black hair over the person's eyes and the person was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. I stood with his books in my arms and was almost frozen to the spot. He had a fox tail and ears. then I realized I still had his books. "I'm sorry again." I said as I handed them to him. He took them and I noticed he had been just as frozen to the spot as I had.

"No prob." He said. "Maybe i'll see you around." He said the last part so softly I thought I imagined it, then he was gone. I stood there dazed a moment longer then Jake came up.

"hey are you ok? I saw you run into that guy." he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"oh, yah, fine. Ummmm what do I do now?" I still have no idea what to do or what's going on....

"Oh what class did you get? I can take you there if you like." He looked at me with a blank look on his face.

"Yah please do. I got 217D"

"oh that's all the way across campus..." he looked around. "But we can do it."

"Ok." So he lead me to a door and through it was a hallway. We followed it for a while until, being the klutz that I am, I trip. He helps me up and we continue on the boring journey. We finally arrive at a class marked 217D and he looks at me like I'm supposed to open it. I grip the handle and push open the door. Inside are about 30 desks all facing forward like a normal classroom. But since it's 5:30 pm I'm guessing school is out. So I walk up to the teacher(Or who I think is the teacher. They're sitting at the teacher's desk.) and I say,"Uhhh, I'm new here and this is all the clerk guy told me was this room number so what do I do now?" The teacher looked up at me and smiled. It was soured by the fact that he had fangs. But it seemed to be genuine.

"Are you sure this is the right class?" He asked.

"Yes sir." For some reason I felt like I needed to call him sir.

"Alright the front desk never makes mistakes. All you have to do is give me your name and I'll look it up in the system. Then I'll give you your schedule. This will be your homeroom for as long as you are here. But your other periods will change. Since you are new you will be expected to learn the rules and follow them. But until you are told all of them you will have some leeway. You are expected to be on time to all of your classes. You will not be racist! Any student who gets 8 racism demerits is put into solitary study for the rest of the month. Everyone here is a person and shall be treated as one. This is all the information you will receive until you are given your introductory seminar." I sat and listened to him but had one question burning inside of me.

"excuse me?"

"yes?"He looked at me quizically.

"yes when will my introductory seminar be, exactly?" At that he smiled again.

"in two weeks. Until then you will have to figure things out on your own. Your teachers will give you help. And I'm guessing your friend who's listening outside the door will also." I heard a thump on the door and then feet scrabbling backwards. I giggled to myself. Jake is a good friend I guess. "My name is Professor Dyle. You may come to me any time with questions. You may go." I walked out the door to see Jake leaning nonchalantly against the opposite wall looking like he had hit his head on a door. I walked up to him and he smiled sheepishly. The look was ruined by the fangs... I just now noticed the fangs.

"So now what?" I asked him.

"Well now I can show you your dorm?" He always made each sentence into a question. But I did want to see my dorm.

"Sure!" I smiled at him and realized it might look threatening with my new sharp incisors. But he seemed used to people with extra long sharp teeth smiling at him. But of course he must look in a mirror sometimes and it doesn't seem to be an uncommon trait here. We wandered back the way we had come until a small passageway appeared around a corner and he stepped through it. I, of course, followed. It was a room with a desk in it not unlike the first but smaller. Less like a lobby more like an office. I walked up to the woman at the desk. She looked up at me and was just as brisk as the clerk.

"You'll be in Garrett Himley dorm room 539." this time I knew enough to leave after she finished speaking. But then I felt like an idiot when she had to call me back to get my keycard. I trudged back to the desk and took it from her."You will not have a room mate yet. But if you find a friend you may fill out a form." She smiled at me to show she was finished and I slunk back over to Jake. He looked at my keycard.

"Oh, you got the good dorm building. It's nice and quiet there usually but when they have a party it's a party! I got a boring dorm, they never have parties." He took another look at my card and said smiling," hey I think you got a room near some of my friends! Wanna go check it out?" I nodded and before I could say anything he was already racing for the door. I almost had to run to keep up. We reached Garrett Himley dorm a few minutes later. It was painted bright green. I sighed at the outrageous color, but walked inside. My room's on the 5th floor. So I went towards the elevator. But Jake went straight for the stairs and started to walk up them."A little exercise won't hurt!" He called down from a flight above.

"Yah but it may kill me." I muttered. But I took the stairs anyway. I reached the 5th floor out of breath with Jake waiting for me. Now to find my room. We found it moments later, I unlocked it with my keycard and walked in. It was nice. The walls were painted maroon and all of the furniture was either black or red. In the front room was a red couch pointed at a big T.V. Also in the front room were a few large bookcases filled with books. Then the next room I went into was the bedroom. It was the same color scheme with the bed, wardrobe, and desk black. The desk had a nice computer on it and a big comfortable chair to sit in. I opened the wardrobe and squeaked. It was full of clothes! All clothes that I would like at that! I walked over to the closet and opened the door. It was a walk-in closet fully stocked! I squeaked again. I walked back into the main room and saw another door. I walked over and opened it. It was the bathroom. With a ton of makeup in the drawers and hair stuff too! I walked calmly back into the front where Jake was waiting. "Uhhh is there supposed to be clothes and stuff?"

"Yah it's all yours." He smiled. I think he heard my squealing.

"Yay!" I said. "Now you can introduce me to some of the people who live here." I turned to him and he was already heading for the door. But as we walked out the door something jingled. I looked at the door and tied onto the handle was a bell on a black ribbon. It was just long enough to use as a necklace. So I tied it around my neck and followed Jake. But I wonder who left it there. It made a faint *jingle* as I walked and it looked so pretty! Jake was a bit farther ahead of me now but I wasn't going to let him rush me. He was drifting farther and farther away when, my feet had apparently not satisfied themselves when I tripped the first time, I crashed onto the floor. My necklace made a pleasant jingle as I hit the hard ground. I lay there an the floor feeling the pain and waiting for it to lessen enough to sit up. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and they stopped next to my unmoving body.

"Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Uhmm I can't seem to move, but nothing's broken." I said cynically. The guy only murmured a laugh then I felt him help me up. Once I was upright I turned to face him and stumbled. He caught me. It was the guy I had bumped into before.

He smirked at me from behind his hair and said, "Are you always this clumsy, or is it only when I'm around?" I could tell he was kidding but he was still holding me and I blushed beet red. He looked down and I blushed harder, but he was only looking at my necklace. "Where did you get that?" He asked, slowly taking away his hands.

"Oh, this?" I fingered it. "I found it tied to my door. Why?" I looked into his Blue eyes and he stared into my green ones.

"Oh it just looks like something a friend of mine had." He said blandly. "Is this your dorm Building?" He said quickly. I'm guessing he wanted to change the subject, but I don't know why.

"Yah, I'm in room 539." I decided to go along with it and not pry.

He grinned at me, still staring into my eyes. "Hey that's only a room away from me. Maybe we could talk, or hang out some time?"

"Uhhh, Yah sure." I looked down the hall to see Jake looking for me. "But I have to go now. We'll talk later." I jingled as I walked away and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I turned around. He looked like a teacher had caught him cheating on a test. "By the way, I love your fox ears." At that I grinned, spun around and glided away. But I could tell he was blushing. I arrived at destination Jake in a few seconds. I was right behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and instantly relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Oh it's just you." He seemed to calm himself down, then he said,"These are a few people you might like to meet." He showed me into a dorm room and inside was a monster big couch. On it were... well monsters. 3 girls and 3 guys. "Come and sit, you don't have to stand there." He led me over to a chair and I sat down. Then he sat down in a chair next to me, and pointed to the people one by one. "This is Sandra. She's a demon."He pointed to one of the girls who looked mostly human but had red skin, red eyes, and bat wings. She had short blond hair that looked out of place on her horned head. But she smiled sweetly and waved. I couldn't help but smile back. "Then that's Emma, she's an angel." Emma looked so unlike any angel you could imagine it was scary. She had died her feathered wings black and her hair was long and also black. Instead of a robe or anything she wore a T-shirt, jean skirt, and high boots. She looked over and waved. Sandra smiled at me again. "And this is-"

"I'm Kenny!" A guy that looked mostly human jumped up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he shook vigorously.

"Yah that's Kenny. He's a werewolf." The only in-human thing I could see was that his hair continued to grow on down his shoulders. And the sharp teeth and claws of course. "That's Clementine, she's part golden retriever like your part cat." I looked at her and saw her perfect blond hair and perfect smile. I had a feeling there might be problems between us in the future. The other two guys had gotten off the couch and were standing next to Jake now. "This is Cal. He's a tree nymph." The one who looked like he had a wood pattern on his skin and leaves for hair smiled shyly at me. I smiled nervously back, so many new people. Then the last guy had medium blond hair with blue highlights in it and light blue eyes with no pupils walked towards me. "That's Allen, he's a water sprite." I looked at him. He seemed normal-ish, until I saw the fins on his fore arms. He shook my hand and smiled at me with pointy teeth. I smiled back. "Well now you're all introduced so what should we do?"

"Is there anywhere to eat out?" I asked quietly fearing no one else would want to.

"I know a great barbeque place!" Kenny volunteered. Everyone murmured agreement.

"Yah but do you know where it is?" Clementine said nastily. "You know how hard maps are for you."

"Of course I do. I go there all the time. I could drive if you guys want?" Kenny didn't seemed fazed by Clementines words.

"He is the only one with a car big enough to fit all of us." Jake said slowly.

"Ok then, let's go!" Clementine said impatiently.

We all left the dorm room and went towards the stairs. I saw Clementine hook arms with Allen but he didn't seem to be into it. As we climbed down the stairs I tripped, _again_! I started hurtling towards the floor but someone caught my arm.I gained back my footing and looked back to see Allen had caught me. "Thanks." I said lamly.

"No problem, I couldn't just watch you fall on your face." He said.

"Oh, I was about to enjoy the show." Clementine chimed in.

I just glared at nothing and continued down the stairs. But I felt like a moment had been interrupted.

* * *

I woke up in my room the next morning. Too early in the morning for my own taste. I still had an hour to kill before class started and luckily now that my schedule had been delivered I know where to go. I hope I have some classes with that guy... A knock sounded at the door. I almost jumped out of my skin, and managed to propel myself several inches into the air. But I got off of the couch and went to the door. I opened it to see the guy with fox ears. "Oh, Hi! I- don't even know your name..."

He smiled at me and said,"It's Justin."

"Oh, kool," And then there was the time when you feel you should say yours too."Mine's Delilah." At the sound of my own name my ears went down. He looked at them curiously but I went on."Um, did you need something..?"

"Oh, yah actually I wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me to homeroom. I saw you there yesterday and you have the same one as me. But I came early so maybe we could just hang out?" He seemed to feel extremely awkward.

"Yah, sure come on in!" I grinned at him but he still looked nervous. But he managed to get through the door without his smile cracking. I had him sit down on the couch and went to get something to drink. "Is soda fine to drink? Even though it's morning you know."

"Yah, it's fine." I got two mountain dews out of my mini fridge and brought them in to him. "Thanks." He said, taking a sip. I sat down next to him, but far enough away that it's not like creepy. So there was an awkward silence and I said the only thing I could think of.

"So could I pierce these ears?" I said grabbing my black cat ears. "Like is it possible?"

"Oh, yah! Fox and cat ears open up way more possibilities them normal human ears do! But school policy says your only allowed to have in 6 piercings in all during school hours." He looked at my astonished face and said," This probably doesn't mean anything to you..."

"Oh! No, I was actually interested!" I smiled at him," You like piercings too, huh?"

"Yah definitely I have my eyebrow pierced already." At that he moved away his hair and I saw his eyebrow. It looked so cool.

"I'm Planning to get one too! I already have 4 piercings on- well I _had_ 4 piercings on my right and 2 on my left." I felt my new fluffy ears and how weird it was not to have earrings.

"You should get them re-done." He said slowly, touching my ear.

"Yah..." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:50."Oh! We should head to homeroom!" I said beginning to gather up my stuff.

"Oh, yah." He picked up his stuff and we headed for the door. Out in the hall I ran into Clementine, literally ran into. We were picking ourselves off the floor when Justin came out the door and helped me up. I offered my hand to her but she just smacked it away and growled. I leaped back tail poofed. Once Clementine had righted herself she strutted away and didn't look back. "Well, that was pleasant." Justin said once she was out of earshot. Which for a dog was down the stairs and out the building.

"Yes I think that's just the way she is." I said, walking towards the _elevator!_ Haha Jake your not here to make me exercise now! Justin had a similar thought it seemed and almost fell into he elevator when it arrived.

"Wait so you know her?" He asked from his leaning position on the wall.

"Yah she's part of Jake's group... I really don't know why they have her. Everyone else is so nice." I said remembering them saying hi to me.

"Oh. You like those guys?" He said as if not wanting to go too much farther after this question.

"Well I don't really know them yet." I said. The elevator arrived at ground floor and we got out. At that the conversation stopped, neither of us completely satisfied. Once we got to homeroom I went up to Professor Dyle. "Uhh where should I sit?"

"That seat in the back is yours. thank you miss Hunter." I went to my seat and sat down. All around me were guys. I sighed, this would be a hard class. The one to my right was like kenny, a werewolf, but much more muscular. As I sat down he smiled at me. I just glanced at him. On my other side was an angel. He had long blond hair but wore torn jeans and a black shirt. Then Justin sat in front of me, that at least was a perk. His fox ears were so distracting even before class.


	3. Chapter 1

After the first three periods I was walking by myself. Justin had different classes then me the rest of the day. So now i have to make new friends, great... I walked into my fourth period and saw it was the class that had caught my eye on my schedule. "Control". That's what it said on the chalk board. I walked up to the teacher and asked,"Where should I sit?" She stared at me like I was an idiot or something. "I'm new." I said just trying to get her to stop looking at me like that!

"Oh, yes. Ms. Hunter of course. You may sit in that seat." She pointed to a seat in the far back. I turned and skulked off toward it. Another class where I only sit next to _one_ girl. I sat down and stared forward no longer caring about making new friends. I give up. But of course right when you stop looking for something it finds you. the girl next to me turned and whispered,"Hey, are you new?"

And in the mood that i'm in I say,"Yeah, why have you seen me here before?"

"Oh, no I just was wondering." Now she seemed discouraged. I looked at her and saw she had dragonfly wings and green hair.

I sighed and said in a nicer tone,"Sorry it's been a rough two days."

She seemed to cheer up and for the rest of the period wouldn't shut up. She said her name is Stephanie and after that I stopped listening. For most of the period I played with my necklace and just heard *jingle* *jingle* all 45 minutes. When I rang it loud on accident once a guy in the back corner looked at me and just stared. I looked straight ahead because his dark red eyes freaked me out. He looked human except for the eyes. I felt like they could read my thoughts. It was unsettling. Then the bell rang and I jumped up from my chair, looked around sheepishly and waited for other people to leave first then walked towards the door. The rest of the day was average until lunch. I walked toward a table that Justin was sitting at feeling good that my first day of school wasn't a total disaster. I tripped over someone's foot and spilled food on a person sitting on the table i was walking past.


End file.
